Absolutamente Necesario
by monalisa811
Summary: Oliver Wood tiene un encuentro bastante fructífero con Luna Lovegood en los jardines. Miradas, asombro , libros, palabras. ¿Existe el amor? ¿Es tan perfecto como todos dicen? Él lo comprendió en unos cuantos minutos a su lado.


**NA: ¡Tatatataa! Creo que tengo un problema con esta pareja...¡me encanta! Sí, yo se que sería muy raro y en términos de Canon, casi imposible pero es que no podría dejar de escribir un fic donde juntara a mis dos musas jaja.**

**Lo admito, soy una cursi de clóset.**

**En fin, espero que sea de su agrado:**

* * *

"Pero, ¿lo dices en serio?", pregunta el asombrado

"Claro" responde ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, se muerde el labio nerviosamente y es tan raro.

"No,no", el menea la cabeza "Es empíricamente imposible"

Con el ceño fruncido ella se acerca a el, aunque no lo toca y la distancia le parece anormalmente larga.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

El la mira.

Asombro.

Siempre había pensado que eso de los "ojos más hermosos" era pura palabrería, simples versos dichos por imbéciles que querian ver hasta donde podian llegar con alguna inocente. Y hasta el mismo se llego a considerar uno de esos, por eso se castigó a si mismo por tres minutos despues de abrir la boca y soltar tremendas palabrotas:

"Queojostan...hermosos...tien-es"

"¿Disculpa?"

Y muy para su pesar se pusieron aún más hermosos con el contraste de sus ahora rosadas mejillas. No eran normales, eso sí que no, eran saltones y sentía que cada que los miraba, ellos se tiraban un clavado hasta dentro de su alma. Se sentía cohibido y extrañamente, por primera vez en su vida no le molestaba estar totalmente expuesto, vulnerable. Lo que ella quisiera.

El recorre con su mano su castaña cabellera, casi sosteniéndose de ella. Respira hondo, y trata de no tartamudear, ya que con sólo ver sus largas pestañas ha recorrido el tiempo y vuelto a sus dieciséis, lo sabe porque siente el familiar cosquilleo en su garganta, un agujero en su estómago y el corazón que le late casi queriéndose salir de su pecho.Y eso que con el tamaño de este seria casi imposible.

"Dije que, que libros tan hermosos tienes"

Bueno, oficialmente ha perdido su antiguo don de tergiversar palabras. Si pudiera golpearse mentalmente ahora...

"Ah", suspira ella y sonríe tímidamente."A mí me gustan también"

"Sí, son interesantes y coloridos ...y pacientes, cálidos..." dice casi hipnotizado, "exquisitos, nobles... "continúa perdiéndose en las palabras, siente que ya no puede parar, ha tomado un tren de ida y olvidado comprar su boleto de vuelta, "delicados, encantadores...y tuyos", y al decir esto se da cuenta de que ha dejado de hablar de libros desde hace cuarenta y cinco segundos.

Cabe decir que nunca en su vida creyó conocer tantos sinónimos para describir un par de ojos, ah sí, libros. Conociendo su error, baja la mirada en un débil intento de esconderse 'Trágame tierra' pensó.

Ella lo mira.

Asombro.

Lo ve reprimiéndose a si mismo en voz baja, murmurando maldiciones y casi sonríe pues le parece tan dulce. No esta segura de por que el le habla así, muestra demasiada pasión por unos libros. Aunque ¿qué puede decir ella? Casi podría componer una poesía con todo lo que tiene que decir sobre sus labios, y como deseaba acercarlos más.

No podía creer que con semejantes atributos existiera tanto escepticismo sobre algo que para ella tenía tanto sentido, y es que ¡era tan obvio! No como lo que sentía ahora, esas cosquillitas que no dan risa en su estómago no eran nada normales.

Y ella no acababa de pensar en sus atributos…no,no.

El día era caluroso, su vida complicada y ella lo más hermoso que había visto, ¿qué se puede esperar?Ella no podía decir que esperaba los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, tampoco puede decir que le fue desagradable pues se encontró respondiendo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. El no podía decir que esperaba tenerla tan cerca, diría que fue muy esperado pero no esperaría su respuesta. Enérgica, necesitada como la suya propia. Entregada. Amorosa. Después de todo ella tenía razón, sí era posible.

Entonces ya no era necesario nada más, no más preguntas. Ninguno lo entendía y ninguno necesitaba entenderlo, sólo necesitaban un día cálido y sus manos unidas, tirados en el césped con los pies acariciando el lago...sí, eso era más o menos su definición de perfecto.

* * *

**NA: Revienme de perdido tantito ¿no? **


End file.
